


A case of sickness.

by AmiriteWYT



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, this is so fluffy they are d i s g u s t i n g
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiriteWYT/pseuds/AmiriteWYT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla gets sick and Laura tries to help. When she's unsuccessful, she asks for the help of LaFontaine who's very eager to help.<br/>Side effects ? What side effects ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A case of sickness.

**Author's Note:**

> Just indulging myself some fluff from all the sad headcanons running in my mind.

Carmilla get sick. And that was quite weird considering that she's been a vampire for centuries. But here she was, in bed, her stomach lurching at each of her moves. And really, this had to be one of the most infuriating thing she's had to endure in about forever. And in her case, forever has been a long long time.

A whimper escaped her lips as the smell of blood hit her nostrils. Really, what's worse for a _vampire_ than to feel disgusted by blood, she'd like to know. It's like she was back at her early days as immortal being when she was so utterly thirsty but couldn't bring herself to satiate herself the way she was meant to. Luckily for everyone, she got used to it, with time. Everyone's different and need their own things, why should she care.

She gagged when the human brought the full cup near her lips and she pushed her away, scrunching her face. The young girl trying to feed her laughed at her childish manners.

"Since when do vampires even get sick ?"

A grumble answered her as the vampire brought the covers over her head mumbling something along the lines of leave me alone, I'm tired. Laura put the cup filled with blood back in the fridge before settling again on her roommate's bed, poking her gently until a head emerged out of the multiple layers of blankets covering her.  She gently kissed her sick friend's forehead before gently tugging at the covers and sliding in next to her. Immediately, Carmilla snuggled closer, seeking for warm and comfort. Very cat-like, thought the human. She lovingly brushed the dark curls, softly massaging the vampire's skull, hoping it would help her a little.

"You up for a movie ?"

A nod against her shoulder answered her and, trying not to move too much, she grabbed her laptop near and put it on her laps. She buried a kiss in messy hair before turning it on.

"Twilight ?" she asked, a smile barely hiding in her voice.

The vampire's head shot up to glare at her, before scrunching her face because that _definitely_ had been moving too fast and her stomach all but agreed with that kind of movement. She breathed in deeply as her belly lurched against her will. Really, it must have been the most annoying thing ever because it was starting to piss her off big deal. Her, the centuries old vampire badass, reduced to this ? A frail being who felt about to vomit because she moved too fast. She didn't even use her super speed ! Had her body been some conscious person -who was not her- she would have looked so offended when she'd have snarled _how dare you_ before ripping its throat. Sadly, her body wasn't sentient strictly speaking and it was very hers.  But a girl could still dream, right ?

"Carm'. I swear, if you throw up on me, I wi-"

"I'm _fine._ The Warriors."

Laura looked at her with raised eyebrows before shaking her head, not even bothered to type a single letter on the keyboard.

"If it's one of those early influential punk horror movie or whatever, it's a no. No way. Watched once, won't happen again."

She shuddered at the memories of when the vampire had made her watch Island of Lost Souls. Never again, she had silently vowed.

"Not fun, cutie, it's not my fault if you got afraid, it wasn't even a scary one. Plus, I'm the one who's supposed to be choosing here."

"Yes, well I'm the one who doesn't want to keep from smashing her head on the screen during the entire movie nor not sleep for weeks. It's a no-no for these ones. "

The vampire rolled her eyes, she wasn't going to watch one of those vampire movies the future journalist always tried to feed her and then compare her to it "for science". Twilight had been painful enough.

"That film's not even scary, though ?"

"No."

Pouting. Yup, she was definitely pouting, with overly exaggerated pouted lips and puppy eyes. Very un-Carmilla like but the tiny human laughed at that because… Well, it was working. But only a little bit ! She wasn't going to be dragged into watching some creepy horror movies, thank you, she was fine with sleeping the way she was now, she didn't need less hours of sweet and loved resting.

" Alright, you win this one, Sundance. But only because I'm tired !"

 "No food-related pet name ? Are you feeling ill or something ? Should I get Belgian waffles to celebrate that victory ?"

That was a low blow, the sick girl crunched her face in disgust at the idea of food. She threw her a deadly look before shuffling further into the covers and settling against her, her head resting on Laura's side and one layer of blanket pulled up to her chin. The other layers were all on her legs since apparently, it was too hot for the human. As if the room wasn't freezing cold and it was just icy for Carmilla. Whatever, she was sick. Fine, she could deal with that, she'll be all cured in the morning and they'll see who will be laughing, then.

"Sid and Nancy." she grumbled.

"It's not some scary movie, right ? Because I'm letting you pick the movie because you're sick but I am _not_ watching horro-"

"It's not, now let's watch it, I told you I'm a bit tired tonight, cutie."

Laura narrowed her eyes before starting the movie and draping an arm around the vampire's shoulders, bringing her close. She enjoyed this moment, with her roommate in her arms. She appreciated being the snuggling one but she definitely liked when she was the big spoon. Her protective side showing, you know ? She kissed the top of Carmilla's head whose breaths already were getting slower and heavy with sleep. Not ten minutes into the movie and she sighed.

" You lied."

A laugh from beneath answered her. It wasn't horror, and yeah maybe it happened to be a little punk like -but only a little!- but she should have said it again. Carmilla snickered and draped her arm around the human's waist.

 

-

 

She groaned in discomfort as she laboriously tried to sit down without throwing up the entire content of her stomach. Which would probably wouldn't be appreciated. Her three blankets covering her felt like a dead weight on her legs and she squirmed a little, trying to make it more comfortable but there was no escape. Either she would freeze to death or get used to the corpse lying on her. She was cold, that was one of the sacrifices she had to make not to feel as if she was in fucking Antarctic.

Next to hear, Laura stirred slightly in her sleep and that's when she realized the tiny human must probably have fallen asleep a bit after her as they were watching their movie the night before. She smirked, remembering how her sleep companion was absolutely _delighted_ by the film's selection of the night. Said girl who had thrown her arm on her mid section while she was sleeping, holding her close as she drooled slightly on her. Not that Carmilla minded at all.

Actually, well maybe she minded a little bit. She didn't wake up this early -only noon, such a shame !- for no reasons, nature call woke her up. Her bladder was very full and she had to make a run to the bathroom without waking her roommate up. Though, being way past 9 am, the girl should have been awake and shuffling around. Whatever, she thought, these past months have been tiring enough.

She crawled out of the bed slowly, trying not to wake her sleeping roommate up -which was pretty complicated considering she was stuck between said roommate and the wall, they didn't think that one up, did they ?- and stumbled a little when her feet finally touched the ground. She put her hand on her mouth. Damn. Feeling nauseating  definitely was not the best way to motivate her to get up earlier on a daily basis.

When she came out of the bathroom, the tiny human was up, a warm smile on her lips. She couldn't help but grin back at that lovely face who seemed so happy to see her. She still couldn't believe that a single being could contain so much happiness inside of herself. She radiated with promises, pooling at their feet and reaching up to her. Promises of comfort, safeness, care. Promises of home.  
So she beamed back at her, and it was genuine.

" Did I wake you up ?"

The tiny student shook her head gently, her pajama pants turning her into the cutest being Carmilla surely had ever laid eyes on. Her fingers itched to reach for her and lose herself in her.

" I woke up earlier this morning but I was very fine where I was and the view was really beautiful so I stayed where I was. I guess I kind of fell back asleep."

The vampire blushed and bowed her head slightly. Since when her roommate had that effect on her she couldn't tell, but she knew she didn't really mind. Well, except when said girl made a game out of doing that in public. But she was good at payback so it always was a win-win to see the human's face crimson red. She smiled again and walked towards her when angry black butterflies danced before her eyes and she felt her legs give out under her.

Laura was quick to react, her arms out, throwing herself at the vampire with ooooops escaping her lips. She sighed when she caught her and pretty much dragged her unconscious body to bed. Because damn the girl was heavier than she looked. She secured her roommate tightly in her arms and groaned when she stepped back, naked feet raking on the floor. With a grunt, she managed -God knew how, really-, mustering all of her strength, to thro-  _very gently_ settle her down on the mattress. She grabbed her legs and covered them with the blankets. That's when deep dark eyes fluttered open and a moan escaped from the duvets. She sat down next to her friend, softly brushing her hair out of her face.

" I think you have a fever, Carm'. Do you know what we could do about it because clearly, the medicine I gave you yesterday aren't working ?"

Carmilla scrunched her face at the memories of the taste of said medicines. You're supposed to take some pills not to throw up but they are so disgusting you gag just by putting them in your mouth, what even is the point. She shrugged, no she didn't know. Since she's been turned, she's been sick about 3 times and Mother was the one to cure it each time. The human sighed, a bit irritated because she hated feeling so helpless. (And frankly, seeing her roommate like that didn't amuse her as much as she thought it would.)

" Well, do you know how to cure yourself, then ?"

 "Do you see my Mother in this room ?" 

As soon as the words left her mouth, she realized it was a bit harsh of her to speak to Laura like that. The human didn't ask any of this. She grabbed her hand on the covers and gave her an apologetic look. The future journalist smiled at her softly, hint of pain coloring her eyes. But not pain for herself.

She kissed Carmilla's burning forehead and grabbed her phone, typing with one hand, not letting go of the vampire's.

" I texted LaFontaine, something should come up from the lab. I hope."

Putting her phone away, she laid down her head on the sick girl's torso, her face half engulfed by the blankets thrown over said girl. Gentle fingers traced her features and she closed her eyes, breathing in deeply and enjoying the soft touch. Her roommate seemed much more affectionate when ill. Or maybe it was because there were all alone. Probably a little bit of both.

She didn't mind at all.

" You know, it'd be so much quicker if you let LaFontaine take a blood samp-"

A forefinger pressed on her lips and she laughed when some grunting were thrown at her. She kissed the digit laid on her mouth and watched a smile stretch on Carmilla's already half asleep face.

 

-

 

" What do you mean your medicine made her high ?"

Laura narrowed her eyes at the bio major who was swinging on their feet, grimacing and looking at anywhere but their friends. Looking on their left, they rose their arms. They didn't say she was high, their friend was just interpreting, duh. Memories of how both of them had had to literally fight the vampire to get her to take the medicine they made flooded their memories and they bit back a smile.

" She's not _that_ high…"

A high pitched "oooooooh" echoing behind them begged to differ with that assessment. Shuffling in the small room's kitchen was heard and both humans turned around to see a crawling Carmilla, with half the content of the shelves poured over her. LaFontaine turned back towards the future journalist and gave her a smile that looked more like a grimace than a grin.

The tiny girl came closer, squatting near the vampire's on the ground who was now brandishing a cup in front of her face, with sparkles gliding in her eyes before waving it frantically and getting up at super speed. She raised the cup high, with an almost reverent look plastered on her features.

Laura cleared her throat and gently put her hand on the supernatural girl's shoulder who whipped around, wildly searching for her eyes. She was almost jumping from barely contained -actually not contained at all- excitement.

" Look, cupcake, look !"

The human pursed her lips as she shot a deadly glare at the bio major and tried to keep a straight face as she eyed the cup. She nodded awkwardly.

" Yes, Carm', it's a cup."

"No, no, no, buttercup. It's a _cup_."

Then she was off, jumping around towards the window with a weird smile stretching her lips. She glued her face on it, mumbling things against the window that no one but her could possibly understand considering how smashed against the glass her mouth was.  
The tiny human gave LaFontaine a pointed look.

" Okay, maybe she's a little high. But at least she's not sick anymore ?"

They were right. In less than half an hour, the vampire's fever had went down and her nausea stopped gripping her. She looked much _much_ better in a record time. Then, she started to act… weird. Well, weirder than usual considering she was a vampire and all but that made about two hours now that she was acting like this. The bio major walked backward slowly, making a safe retreat towards the door. As Laura turned her back on her to answer the immortal girl calling her, they got out of the room, poking their head through the door before closing it quickly.

" The side effects should wear off in about 7 hours, she'll probably be tired before though, bye !"

When the human swirled around, they were gone and she found herself alone to deal with Carmilla who would _definitely_ not get high again. Or at least not in her presence because good luck controlling a full supernatural being.

Speaking of which, she was now putting a piece of cardboard at the other side of the room before running back - with her super speed, of course- next to Laura, tugging at her arm. Then, she scrunched her face slightly and the carton took fire. She beamed at the human's horrified face.

"Bet Summer Society Girl can't do that, huh ?"

Laura rushed to take the flames down and then sighed. Arms circled her waist and she was suddenly pulled against a strong body. Kisses peppered her neck and she giggled when fingers tickled her. She turned around, throwing her arms around the vampire's neck, happiness adorning her eyes. Brushing her lips against the girl's, she shrieked when black smoke surrounded them.

"You love me…" Carmilla whispered in wonder. She looked like she couldn't believe it.  
The human nodded quickly before stepping back a little, her hands not leaving the girl's shoulders.

"What are you doing ?"

"Taking you somewhere !"

The excitement was dripping out of her voice and Laura bit her lips, feeling almost sorry to stop the fun she visibly was having. Almost, because the idea of having the vampire out in that state wasn't _that_ appealing to her.

" Wait !" she urged as the black smoke was now shielding them from everything.

The dark mist instantly dissipated and she was met with concerned eyes. Even in her very dazed high state, she was still listening to her and caring and loving and she couldn't help but beam at Carmilla. The girl grinned back at her, before gently nudging her. She snapped back to reality.

" Maybe we could, hum, stay here ? Aren't you tired ?" she faked a yawn, her voice definitely too high pitched to sound natural but the vampire didn't seem to notice. "How 'bout we go back to bed and watch a movie ?"

The immortal being  smirked and jumped backward on the bed -really, Carmilla in super natural mode was definitely something she had to get used to-, throwing off all of the blankets, only to leave one that she carefully opened for the human to climb in. She clapped her hands excitedly.

" A mansion of trees !"

Laura frowned a bit and typed in the movie, before turning towards the vampire, eyes wide, mouth slightly agape.

" That… movie doesn't exist, Carmilla."

"Such a shame, it surely should !"

The human laughed at her friend who looked both offended and _so_ distraught that no film with this name existed. She brushed her face with her thumb and convinced her - it wasn't that hard, actually. High Carmilla seemed much more wrapped around her finger.- to watch Monty Python. That was an huge victory she would rub in the vampire's face as soon as she would be back to her normal state.

" You know I can turn into a cat, right ?"

The human paused the film and smiled before nodding and kissing her -now cold- forehead gently. It looked as if the vampire was doing everything she could to impress her. She didn't need to, really.

"Ha ! That's not something that Amazon can pull !"

Laura rolled her eyes and put the movie back on, a smile tugging at her lips. Was that an hint of jealousy she heard ?   
Halfway through the movie, Carmilla paused it and inched closer to her roommate, a fierce look gleaming in her eyes as she observed her intensely.

"You know I have lived for centuries", she began and the human nodded," and a lot of things have changed. Everything changes with time, everything leaves and new things are created. I saw more people being born than dying but I saw them change, right ? I've observed the entire lives of foreigners and learnt all their perks and secrets."

She breathed deeply, caressing the girl's face, her eyes old, so old. Her voice was excited and she really looked confused. Hadn't it been for the medicine, Laura would have checked for her fever again.

"But there's something I've never stopped doing and it's looking up at the sky. You know I do. And the sky it changed with time passing by, it changed a lot through centuries because of human beings and y'know life and all even though it looks very much the same. It changed but not that visibly, you know ? You have to be careful and cautious to notice the changes. But something didn't change. It's the stars. I mean yes they changed, some died some were born- a bit like humans- but remotely they are the same even if they changed a bit, unlike the sky."

She started to get a little mixed up in her explanation, Carmilla's mind was a mess. Clearly, the vampire was dazed but Laura thought she got the picture anyway. A bit blurry but the picture was there. Carmilla seemed to have made it her mission to explain her... whatever it was. Her tone was dancing between low and high, very unnatural for the vampire but Laura kept listening, trying to make some sense out of it.

"So yes, the stars can be blue or green or red or hell even white whatever they want to be, they could be purple I wouldn't care either as long as they're happy. But they don't change _change_ when the sky does. It's like they're fixed point in time or something like the guy said in your dumb tv show you make me watch."

Her voice was starting to get a bit slurred, her eyelids looking heavy with sleep. She looked so cute but Laura had to kept silent, simply nodding though she didn't understand everything. Wait, did she just say Doctor Who was dumb ?

"And if I was the sky, and I am because I'm navy blue and you're shiny then you would be the stars peppering me. You got it ? You got my point, cupcake ? I mean, it's clear, right ?"

She looked so worried about not being clear. The idea of the tiny human not understanding what she was trying to tell her seemed so unbearable to her and she bit her bottom lip, her eyelids starting to close with LaFontaine-medicine induced sleep. Her roommate nodded lightly as night eyes closed slowly.

" I love you too, Carmilla." she whispered.

Laura kissed her gently, her hand cupping the vampire's face. A steady breath answered her and she smiled to herself. High and sick Carmilla's sides were something to remember forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't too bad. Affectionate!Carmilla definitely is cuter than I expected.
> 
> I apologize for any mistake.


End file.
